phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isabella and Phineas's relationship/History
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas Flynn. She has romantic daydreams about him and believes she will one day marry him. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Comet Kermillian") However, Phineas's feelings for Isabella are unclear. Isabella's Opinion of Phineas Isabella has a crush on Phineas. She uses her position as Fireside Girls troop leader to stay near him and assist with his Big Ideas, under the guise of earning the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch among other more specific patches ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Although she usually just speaks to him as a friend, she occasionally attempts to flirt with him ("The Fast and the Phineas") and cutely greets him with the phrase "What'cha doin'?" nearly every time they first see each other. Sometimes she gets carried away with her feelings and daydreams, resulting in accidental confessions of her affection ("Comet Kermillian", "Run Away, Runway", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Isabella also jumps to Phineas's defense when he is in danger or insulted ("Raging Bully", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Gaming the System", "Thaddeus and Thor"). Phineas's Opinion of Isabella Phineas usually seems oblivious to Isabella's feelings. Whenever she hints at her crush to him, he either misinterprets the comment as platonic or gets confused ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Comet Kermillian", "Run Away, Runway"). When Isabella invites him to the Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance as her date, Phineas brings Ferb to the event as well, assuming she meant all three of them would go ("Out to Launch"). However, Phineas has directly told Isabella that she is cute ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Phineas has also shown concern for Isabella's safety and rescued her on occasion ("Gaming the System", "Hide and Seek"). During the search for Meap The only moment that Phineas clearly showed more-than-platonic feelings for Isabella occurred when the alien Meap arrived. When Meap crash-landed in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas proclaimed him to be cute and immediately decided to help fix his spaceship. However, he and Ferb lost track of Meap. In order to find him, Phineas and Ferb built a "Cute Tracker". Unfortunately, it constantly received "cute interference". Isabella tried to convince Phineas that she was the cause of the interference, but he assured her that was completely impossible. She was offended until Phineas explained that he knew her cuteness would disrupt Meap's signal and programmed the tracker to ignore her. To prove it to her, he removed the chip that prevented the Cute Tracker from recognizing Isabella. The machine promptly overloaded. Phineas's Big Ideas for Isabella Many of Phineas's Big Ideas are actually wild projects for Isabella, which suggests that he may return her crush. For instance: *Phineas went to great lengths to make a giant ice cream sundae for her after she had her tonsils removed ("I Scream, You Scream"). *On the day Isabella got hiccups, he convinced Ferb and friends to build a haunted house to scare them out of her ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). *When Isabella's dog Pinky swallowed her sash, he and Ferb built a shrinking submarine to retrieve it ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). *Phineas built a "Rainbow-inator" for Isabella when he thought she expressed a desire to see a rainbow, having never seen one before. When she clarified that she wanted to see a unicorn, Phineas decided that he and Ferb would find her one the next day ("Hail Doofania"). *Phineas and Ferb assisted Isabella and the Fireside Girls in building the world's most elaborate automated car wash when they needed to save the Star-nose mole through means of fundraising. ("At the Car Wash"). Romantic Moments Phineas and Isabella have had a few romantic moments. He held her hand when he guided her through the haunted house he and Ferb built to scare out her hiccups, and he also took her hand multiple times when they were on Baljeet and Mishti's romantic cruise, causing her to blush once ("That Sinking Feeling"). They shared a "fun preserver" after the ship sank. = Potential Marriage When Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace time-traveled to the future, Candace's future daughter Amanda noted that Isabella looks like "Aunt Isabella". Thrilled, Isabella realized that she had married into the Flynn-Fletcher family and exclaimed to Candace that she must have married Phineas. However, Candace reminded her that she could have married Ferb, which sent Isabella into speechless shock ("Quantum Boogaloo"). Category:Events